


Теперь это не восхищает

by Rena_Welt



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: Коллекция быстроскетчей по Дауд/Томас.
Relationships: Daud/Thomas (Dishonored)
Kudos: 13





	1. Who cares about what they think? // Какая разница, что они подумают?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's not passing fascination now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072491) by [ExultedShores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExultedShores/pseuds/ExultedShores). 



Просыпается Томас, как и всегда, с рассветом.

Солнце пробивается сквозь прорехи в потолке, и тогда он дает себе десять секунд.

Десять секунд наблюдать неожиданно расслабленный вид спящего Дауда, каким он никогда не бывает днем.  
Десять секунд удивляться внезапной привилегии смотреть, как печально известный Клинок Дануолла пускает слюну на подушку.  
Десять секунд блаженства.

Десять секунд, а затем он должен вставать — возвращаться в холодную пустую комнатку в глубине базы. Другим китобоям нежелательно знать, что их Мастер делит постель со своим заместителем, — это может еще больше расколоть отношения внутри группировки. Особенно после выходки Билли.

Томас знает, как Дауд беспокоится о китобоях, каким может быть опустошенным, если что-то рухнет, и не хочет, чтобы их встречи послужили катализатором.

Он осторожно вызволяется из чужих объятий, стараясь не разбудить того — и так с количеством сна проблемы. Кошмары, тянущиеся с момента убийства Императрицы, заставляют довольствоваться малым, хотя и приходят реже с тех пор, как Томас начинает коротать свои ночи вместе с Даудом. Но до сих пор он просыпается от чужих метаний, лихорадочного бормотания или — в особенно тяжкие дни — плача.

Спокойные ночи случаются гораздо реже, чем хотелось бы Томасу. 

Едва он встает с кровати, его хватают за запястье.

— Останься, — Дауд сонный, но искренний, и у Томаса екает сердце.

— Я не могу, — шепчет он; это звучит разумно. — Китобои…

— В Бездну Китобоев, — бурчит Дауд и тянет Томаса назад. — Вернись в постель.

Томас пытается сопротивляться.

— Они могут подумать, что у нас… — _был секс_.

Он не заканчивает, но и не должен. Словно есть другие варианты, которые можно выдвинуть, обнаружь они Томаса в постели Мастера. Неважно, что они просто спали, ведь понятия _Дауд_ и _секс_ были такими же неразлучными, как _китовий жир_ и _сточные воды_.

Дауд насмешливо фыркает, но эффект портится тем фактом, что он все еще на подушке.

— Какая разница, что они подумают? — хмыкает он, но отпускает, позволяя Томасу исчезнуть при желании. — Если это заставит их уйти после нескольких месяцев у Бездны в кармане, то могут проваливать.

И это странно убедительный аргумент.

— Уверен?

— _Великая Бездна_ , Томас, ложись.

Он слушается, и Дауд немедленно сворачивается под его боком как ищущий тепла кот. Он засыпает за секунды, заставляя Томаса улыбаться.

Дауд прав — пускай другие думают, что им нравится.

Сейчас Томас именно там, где хочет быть.


	2. Why are you crying? // Почему ты плачешь?

Виноградник — это все, о чем они могли мечтать.

За тысячи и тысячи кропотливо скопленных годами монет Дауд смог приобрести неплохой кусок земли с плодородной почвой и особняком — и все это под жарким солнцем Серконоса. Еще дальше от Дануолла они быть не могли — как мысленно, так и физически — и потому это великолепно. Самое место для Китобоев.

Но даже после почти года подобной жизни иногда Томас просыпается, дезориентированный от жары, мягкой постели и — что еще более странно — еще одного человека в ней.

Пожалуй, думает он, это то, к чему нельзя привыкнуть.

Ведь даже если через двадцать лет Томас будет просыпаться от взгляда Дауда на его руках, это будет все так же поразительно.

Остальным Китобоям нравится дразнить его, но Томас знает: они счастливы за них обоих. Это не состязание — каждый выполняет то, что ему подходит. Вдали от системы «новичков» и «мастеров» никто не возмущается тем, что он безнадежно влюблён в их лидера.

И, в случае чего, они с удовольствием эксплуатируют их отношения, отправляя Томаса решать вопросы, если у Дауда плохое настроение.

Как, например, сегодня.

Дауд уже ушел к моменту пробуждения Томаса, что случается крайне редко, и те немногие китобои, что видели его утром, докладывали одно и то же: босс молчалив. Неудивительно, что Фергус попросил Томаса позвать Дауда на обед.

Тот находит его в привычном месте, сидящего на вершине холма с потрясающим видом на просторы. Отсюда Томас может видеть город на западе и океан — на востоке. Тихое спокойное место, в уединении от всего и всех. Томас помнит, что Дауд предпочитает его для размышлений.

— Дауд?

Обычно он слышит его за милю, однако сегодня едва реагирует на голос. Быстро утирает глаза, но Томас видит, как блестят его щеки.

— Томас, — что звучит грубее положенного. — В чем дело?

— Фергус попросил… — начинает он, но осекается — нехарактерное для Дауда проявление слабости напрягает его. — Дауд, почему ты плачешь?

Тот собирается заспорить, но в уголках его глаз скапливаются слезы, и он делает тяжелый, мучительный вздох.

— Прошел год, — бормочет он, уставившись на сверкающий океан, — с предательства Билли.

Только сейчас Томас замечает, что Дауд крепко держит мини-арбалет — тот самый, небольшой и с быстрой перезарядкой. Оружие Билли, которое она оставила на его столе после изгнания из старой базы в Затопленном Квартале. Она забрала маску, меч, но арбалет был тем, что она получила от Дауда при назначении на должность правой руки — символ ее нового почетного статуса.

То, что она его оставила, было жестом уважения, и, очевидно, Дауд держался за него все это время.

Томас садится рядом, кладя руки на колени.

— Думаешь, она где-то там? — спрашивает он, кивая в сторону моря. — Билли всегда хотела быть капитаном.

— Я надеюсь на это, — вздыхает Дауд. — Надеюсь, она счастлива.

— Как и все мы, — добавляет Томас, потому что это правда.

Дауд дал Китобоям больше, чем они планировали, приходя в Дануолл. Дал крышу над головой, сытый живот каждый вечер, надежный источник дохода и набор бесценных навыков выживания — и это не говоря о чувстве принадлежности, чувстве _семьи_. И этот виноградник, здесь, в Серконосе, — самая безумная их мечта.

Дауд хорошо постарался.

Он смотрит на него с непроницаемым выражением лица.

— Ты счастлив, Томас?

— Да, — отвечает тот немедленно и твердо — ведь так оно и есть.

Он все еще хорошо помнит свое детство, ограниченное громоздким богатым домом без пути наружу — до тех пор, пока Дауд не ворвался туда с целью его убить, но вместо этого предоставил возможность сбежать. Томас провел годы с китобоями и был доволен: безопасность, семья и Дауд сделали его нестабильную жизнь, полную убийств, более чем сносной. Но это — залитый солнцем дом, место для их отставки вдали от внимательных взглядов — все, чего он мог хотеть. Дауд — это все, чего он мог хотеть.

— Я счастлив.

Он берет руку Дауда, переплетая пальцы, и тот тянется к нему, кладет голову на чужое плечо.

Так они и остаются, пока дыхание Дауда не становится ровным, а обед — не более, чем воспоминанием.


	3. All I wanted was for you to be happy // Все, что я хотел, — чтобы ты был счастлив

Домик выглядит сомнительно.

По факту это даже тяжело назвать домиком — _лачуга_ , пожалуй, более подходящее слово. Небольшое пристанище, созданное из наспех сваленных бревен, с кривой крышей, выглядящей так, словно она может проломиться в любой момент под весом снежной шапки. Оно не кажется даже отдаленно обитаемым.

И, да, все же через щель в шторах пробивается едва видимый свет, а из трубы валит дым. Очевидно, кто-то все-таки соорудил дом здесь, в сердце тивийской тундры. Тот, кто не хочет быть найденным. Тот, кто предпочитает оставаться в одиночестве. Тот, кто скрывается от чего-то.

Бездна, Томас надеется, что это _его_ кто-то.

Он искал _годами_. Как только стало ясно, что Дауд покинул их и не собирается возвращаться, Китобои распались. Вероятно, это допустил и Томас. Он мог бы сплотить их, мог продолжить их дело без Дауда и его сверхъестественных подарков, но он не хотел этого. Он присоединился к Китобоям не из-за жажды крови, не из-за горстки монет или должности заместителя, он никогда не делил постель с их боссом из-за чего-то, кроме любви. Все, что он делал с момента их встречи, было для Дауда. _Только_ для Дауда.

А Дауд — Дауд покинул его.

И Томас просто хочет знать _почему_.

Он пересек всю Империю: от Серконоса до Морли и, вот, сейчас, наконец, Тивия. Томас провел много времени, прочесывая Серконос, ведь Дауд захотел бы вернуться в родные края. К моменту, как он выяснил, что Дауд отправился в Колкенни после Даунолла, он давно двинулся вперед, уставший от людей вокруг. Путь привел его в Тивию, на север, мимо Прадима, в деревню столь отдаленную, что жители давно позабыли ее название — а затем еще дальше, в саму тундру, где, по слухам, бородатый отшельник со шрамом на лице построил дом.

И, вот, он здесь, на северном краю Империи. Уставший, голодный и, Бездна, очень, _очень_ замерзший и продрогший до костей, даже будучи закутанным в шесть слоев одежды. Но, даже когда вокруг завывает ветер, даже когда садится солнце, даже когда он знает, что не может вернуться в деревню, не замерзнув насмерть, даже когда он _так близко_ , Томас колеблется.

Потому что так, как он бы хотел — так, как ему _нужны_ эти ответы, точно так же он не может не бояться этих ответов.

Ничто не может быть хуже, чем эта мерзкая неопределенность.

Трясущимся кулаком — от холода, врет он себе — Томас стучит в дверь.

Она отворяется моментально, и какие-либо сомнения Томаса в личности отшельника растворяются росой под солнцем, когда он видит цепкий взгляд серых глаз, известный ему так хорошо, и это не обращая внимание на знакомые шрам и манеру поведения. Из нового лишь густая борода и неброский шерстяной свитер, но они не могут помешать распознать Дауда. Не Томасу по крайней мере.

Дауд держит пальцы на кинжале у бедра.

— Кто ты?

Лишь звука чужого голоса после стольких лет хватает, чтобы Томас задрожал — от холода, вновь врет он себе — и он стягивает подшлемник, скрывающий половину лица, затем — очки, защищающие глаза от ветра.

— Мастер Дауд, — негромко говорит он, и это так же легко, как и десять лет назад.

— Томас, — делает несколько вдохов он. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он уже не чувствует собственного лица.

— Ищу вас.

Долгие моменты Дауд пристально смотрит на него.

— Заходи, — приказывает он, когда Томас начинает стучать зубами. Он повинуется слишком охотно, проскальзывая внутрь небольшой лачуги, и тихо бормочет слова благодарности.

Внутри восхитительно тепло: разожжен камин — Томас согревается, позволяя себе небольшую передышку, в течение которой не думает ни о чем, кроме того, как вновь нормально шевелить конечностями, и игнорируя мысли о человеке, в чье пространство он столь неожиданно вторгся.

Но Томас знает, что не может избегать его вечно. Он отворачивается от огня, оглядывается на мужчину, которого искал столько лет: Дауд неловко стоит посреди комнаты — так, словно это его не должно здесь быть. И, кажется, он тоже заинтересован в окружающей обстановке больше, чем в человеке напротив.

Томас облизывает губы, потрескавшиеся после холода.

— Вас не так-то легко найти.

— Так и задумывалось, — прилетает короткое в ответ, и Томас невольно вздрагивает.

— Я могу уйти, — предлагает он, пожалуй, даже милосердно, — если хотите.

Если Дауд отошлет его, Томас получит все ответы, которые искал.

— Не смеши меня, ты замерзнешь до смерти еще до того, как вернешься в деревню, — огрызается Дауд. Он глубоко дышит, не сводя взгляда с танцующих языков пламени. — И… рад тебя видеть, Томас.

Простая фраза греет лучше, чем целый камин.

— Я тоже, сэр.

Дауд выглядит так, словно хочет сказать множество других вещей, и не говорит. Вместо этого он тянется к маленькому медному котелку с полки над камином.

— Чаю?

Не будь он столь напряжен, Томас обязательно бы пошутил насчет обыденности вопроса.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит он, потому что горячий напиток звучит как дар небес после нещадного однодневного похода по тивийской тундре.

Дауд кивает, выходя за дверь и исчезая снаружи. Возвращается не более, чем через полминуты, с котелком, наполненным снегом, и вешает его над огнем.

— Это займет время.

Не то чтобы Томас спешил.

— Хорошо.

Повисшая тишина — некомфортная, почти гнетущая. Томас не уверен, что он ожидал — знал, что не так просто вернуть былые отношения, базирующиеся на правде и любви, к которым они столь привыкли, но это — это _невыносимо_.

— Мастер Дауд, — начинает он, и одновременно с ним и Дауд:

— Томас.

Томас прячет улыбку, а Дауд глухо смеется.

— Тебе нет нужды звать меня Мастером, ты же знаешь.

— Извините, сэр. Привычки.

Дауд наконец смотрит ему в глаза.

— Почему ты здесь, Томас?

— Я уже говорил, сэр. Я искал вас.

 _— Почему?  
_  
Томас шумно сглатывает.

— Вы ушли, — говорит он, и голос звучит тяжелее, чем должен. — Вы растворились в воздухе. Если бы не забрали свои вещи, то мы вообще подумали бы, что вы мертвы.

— Я обещал Аттано покинуть город, — бормочет Дауд. — И я покинул.

— Вы могли сказать нам, — Томас старается не звучать обвинительно. — Вы могли сказать _мне_.

Дауд отворачивается от него, сфокусировавшись вместо этого на рядах резных деревянных сов, сидящих на полке над кроватью.

— Я не мог.

— Я бы вашим заместителем. Я был… — _намного больше, чем он_ , молчит Томас. — Вы могли сказать мне.

Дауд качает головой.

— Ты бы захотел пойти со мной.

— Вы не хотели этого?

— Нет.

Это похоже на удар ножом прямо в грудь.

— Понятно, — шепчет он.

Слова едва слышны над потрескивающим камином, но его голос звучит неожиданно громко.

— Тогда вы могли сказать мне _это_.

У них могло бы не быть этого разговора. Он бы не потратил все последние годы, пытаясь отследить местоположение Дауда. Он мог бы уйти — ну, он не знает, куда бы он пошел, что бы он делал. Но по меньшей мере он был бы _свободен_.

— Если бы я сказал тебе, — голос Дауда похож на скрежет, и он все еще смотрит на этих чертовых сов, — то не смог бы покинуть тебя.

Томас не может понять, правильно ли он расслышал.

— Что?

Дауд делает долгий тяжелый вздох.

— Я самый разыскиваемый человек в Империи, — произносит он с усталым сожалением, которое так и сквозит в его словах. — Оставаться со мной — значит, быть постоянно в бегах, никогда не задерживаться на одном месте надолго, никогда не иметь дом. Я не хотел этого для тебя. Не хотел, чтобы ты положил свою жизнь на алтарь ради меня.

— У меня не было бы жизни, которую можно положить на алтарь, если бы не ты, — напоминает Томас. — Моя жизнь принадлежит тебе.

— Твоя жизнь принадлежит тебе, Томас.

Томас не осознает, что сжимает руки в кулаки.

— Тогда почему ты забрал ее, когда ушел? — голос эхом отдается в собственных ушах. — Почему ты не дал мне _выбор_?

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты сожалел о нем, — тихо говорит Дауд. — Все, что я хотел, — чтобы _ты_ был счастлив.

Смех непроизвольно срывается с губ — невеселый и иронический.

— Нет, — шипит Томас. — Ты просто боялся. Ты боялся, что произойдет, если ты позволишь мне пойти с тобой, точно так же, как ты боялся осесть в Серконосе, а не в этой промерзлой нищете. Ты боялся, что _ты_ будешь счастлив.

Дауд отшатывается, словно от удара.

— Это не так, — энергично начинает он, но заминается, уставившись на Томаса разрывающим сердце взглядом. — Я… я совершил много ошибок. Убил столь многих. Какое _право_ я имею быть счастливым?

Он кажется совершенно сломленным, и губы Томаса начинают дрожать.

— Какое _право_ ты имеешь быть несчастным? — протестует он. — Думаешь, Аттано сохранил твою жизнь только для того, чтобы ты ее бездумно потратил? Чтобы ты _наказывал_ себя?

— Это не наказание, — отрицает Дауд, но вяло, сам не веря своим словам.

Томас фыркает.

— Ради Бездны, Дауд, ты ненавидишь холод больше, чем Чужого. Это место — самая настоящая тюрьма.

Тень улыбки касается губ Дауда.

— Я действительно ненавижу, когда ты прав.

— Должно быть, ты ненавидел меня все время, когда мы были в Дануолле, — тянет Томас.

— Нет. Я любил тебя в Дануолле, — признается Дауд; его голос так же мягок, как и взгляд. — И все еще люблю.

Томас быстро смаргивает, когда перед глазами мутнеет.

— Проклятая Бездна, — ругается он. — Ты действительно думал, что я буду счастлив без тебя?

Дауд открывает рот, закрывает, открывает вновь — и выпускает что-то едва похожее на рычание, а затем в два шага пересекает комнату, заключая Томаса в крепкие отчаянные объятия.

И наконец-то Томас _дома_.

Дауд отстраняется — так, чтобы видеть его.

— Останься со мной.

Томас улыбается.

— Нет.

— Нет? — переспрашивает Дауд, его глаза расширяются.

— Нет, — подтверждает он. — Я собираюсь вернуться в Серконос по утру. Мы не в ладах с холодом.

Выражение лица Дауда сложно прочитать.

— Я вижу.

Томас улыбается шире — почти в усмешке.

— Хотя ты можешь ко мне присоединиться.

Дауд рвано, с облегчением выдыхает.

— Да, — еще один вдох. — Конечно.

Его обещание не стирает эти несколько лет и не восстанавливает магическим образом рухнувшее доверие, спровоцированное его безмолвным уходом — но наполняет Томаса надеждой больше, чем все, что он чувствовал в последнее время.

И, пожалуй, этого достаточно.


	4. Your hands are so cold // Твои руки такие холодные

— Твои руки такие холодные, — каждый раз говорит Томас с неизменным выражением беспокойства на лице.

— Они всегда холодные, — каждый раз непременно ворчит Дауд.

Впрочем, это не останавливает Томаса от попыток изменить ситуацию: он берет руки Дауда в собственные и растирает, стараясь согреть; или дышит — мягко и тепло — на костяшки; или, если они могут себе это позволить, позволяет Дауду засунуть руки под его рубашку и касаться горячей кожи.

И на какое-то время это работает — руки Дауда перестают быть ледяными. Небольшой знак внимания, знак любви, принадлежащий им двоим.

Но сейчас-

Сейчас все по-другому. Все _неправильно_.

Руки у Томаса холодные. Чертовски холодные, неестественно, _смертельно_. Никогда, за все годы, что Дауд знал его, руки Томаса не были холоднее его собственных. Ни разу. За исключением нынешней ситуации.

Сейчас, когда кровь льется из неприглядной раны на животе; когда дыхание становится тяжелым, напряженным и неровным; когда чужой взгляд — стеклянный, расфокусированный — _безжизненный_.

Руки Дауда теплые, и он в отчаянии прижимает их к ране Томаса.

— Держись, — бормочет он, молясь на остальных Китобоев. — Просто держись, cariño. Владко…

— Владко мертв, — говорит Томас тускло. — _Все_ мертвы.

Все, кроме Дауда и Томаса. Потому что Аттано решил, что лучшим наказанием для того, кто заставил его все потерять, будет потерять все в ответ. Убить его семью и оставить смертельно раненым того, кого он любит — чтобы он наблюдал, как жизнь медленно покидает знакомые глаза. Так же, как Корво смотрел в пустые глаза Джессамины.

И Дауд ничего не может с этим поделать.

— Прости меня, — шепчет Томас, тянется дрожащей рукой к лицу Дауда. Его пальцы застывают на чужой щеке. — Я должен был быть более внимательным. Я думал, он идет за тобой.

Дауд думал так же. Он хочет проклинать Аттано, хочет извиниться, хочет сказать Томасу, что любит его, — вместо этого он говорит:

— Твои руки такие холодные.

Губы Томаса кривятся в подобии улыбки.

— Они всегда холодные, — выдавливает он.

В каком-то смысле он прав. Его руки никогда не станут теплее.

Дауд переплетает окровавленные пальцы с пальцами Томаса, стараясь поделиться теплом. Оно не принадлежит ему, это нечестно. Это тепло крови Томаса — сама его жизнь согревает Дауда.

В последний раз.

Дауд придвигается, сдается в попытках зажать рану Томаса и просто прижимает его ближе к себе. Томас слабо обхватывает его за талию в ответ, и у Дауда перехватывает дыхание.

Это никогда не произойдет снова.

— Побудь со мной еще немного, — шепчет он, не беспокоясь, как отчаянно звучат слова. Кажется, они никогда не покинут эту комнату.

Томас сжимает пальто Дауда в просьбе, и тот просто смотрит на него, жадно запоминая до мельчайших деталей — знает, что ничего не изменить.

И, когда последний вдох срывается с губ Томаса, Дауд прижимает его тело до тех пор, пока мороз не окутывает собственные руки, пока он сам вновь не холодеет — так, каким он есть, был и будет в этом жалком городе.

Больше не будет ни коротких моментов спокойствия, ни передышек, ни спасения от холода.

Его руки холодные.

И это навсегда.


End file.
